fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
All-Stars: Ultra Battles: McBoo vs. Unten
1: They're legends. Unten, the Mario of Fantendo. And McBoo, the forgotten star who is an expert scarer. 2: Scarer? Is that a word? 1: It's been a long day, 2. Don't bother me. 2: Whatever! 1: These two are expert heroes, so we wondered what would happen if the fought to the end! 2: God, we're sick. 1: Yup! But also, we're going to investigate both legend's powers, skills, weaknesses and more. 2: And after that boring stuff, it'll be an Ultra Battle! 1: Unten, is a powerful warrior that is popular and is skilled in magic... 2: He's also a big blue loveable teddy bear. 1: 2, he's not a... 2: Not a what? 1: Never mind... 2: Okay.... 1: Anyway, Unten is skilled in magic, however, he is also vulnerable to it. 2: But that's bad magic, not good. 1: True. Unten, can shoot a sphere of magic from his hands, doing massive damage. He can also charge up is punches with magical energy, giving them more power. 2: This is the coolest teddy bear ever. 1: Other than that, Unten is okay in the Hand-to-hand combat section. 2: A teddy bear that can kick butt. 1: Yup. 2: Next, is McBoo. 1: 2, don't say the cheesy joke. 2: But... 1: NO. 2: McBoo must eat at McDonalds.... (1 punches 2) 1: Anyway, McBoo is a great hero, even with his loyalty to the evil King Boo earlier. 2: So, he's like Shadow the Hedgehog, right? 1: No. Not at all. 2: But... 1: SHH! 2: Fine. 1: McBoo's main weapon is his stealth, which allows him to scare enemies, sometimes immobilizing them. other than that, he can float, and strike down. He can even bomb his foes. He can transform into a missile too. 2: This is who I wanna be when I die! 1: Me too, 2. Me too.... 2: Now, it's time for an Ultra Battle! The Ultra Battle (Unten walks up in a tall building) 1: Where's McB.... McBoo: SCREECH!!!! (Unten is scared and falls down to the bottom floor) 1: FIGHT! (McBoo turns into a missile, but Unten jumps over) McBoo: BOO! (Unten is frozen in terror, and McBoo throws a bomb at Unten, knocking him up into the air) (Unten then fires Bearon Balls from above, which does massive damage to McBoo) (Unten falls down, and McBoo turns into a missile, slamming him into the underground) 1: McBoo wi.... (Unten leaps out, and Super Punches McBoo,knocking him away) (McBoo turns into a missile, and flies back, but Unten avoids him.) (Unten is surprised by McBoo's bombs, which launch Unten into the air, while McBoo flys up) (The two punch and kick each other,until they fall, where McBoo flies away in his missile form) (Unten is smacked down on the ground) 1: KO! Conclusion 1: Unten was strong, and did a lot of damage. However, McBoo's power of flight gave him a massive advantage, ending the battle. 2: Teddy bear vs. ghost. Freaking awesome! 1: Yup. See you all soon for another Ultra Battle) Category:Crossovers Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting